


New Dawn

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new dawn rises over another alien planet the team visits</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn

**Title:** New Dawn  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium(s)** : digital manipulation  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing or Characters:** John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon  
  
[](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/planet.png)


End file.
